Maikeru Yakushi
Maikeru Yakushi was a Taijutsu master of Sunagakure and later the allied shinobi forces. Background As a child he was shocked to find his parents dead after a trip to the village library with his best friend. He left with every scroll he could carry and upon being found by a group of Sunagakure shinobi while he hid in a cave. Upon the shock it was noted that purple markings formed around his eyes, his skin turned pale and scaly and that his pupils turned slitted. This was a sight that shocked the shinobi, he slammed his hands on the floor as a white snake formed from his naval after he stripped his shirt. According to one shocked shinobi he was a demon and slaughtered an army (though there were only forty present). He met with Sasori after he left and reverted from sage mode. Sasori brought him in to the akatsuki where he was trained in sage mode by Orochimaru. Sunagakure legend states that he could defeat Hanzo of the Salamander, revered as one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world. This was proven during the fourth shinobi world war. Once he abandoned the group at age thirteen he rejoined Sunagakure but was rather unwelcome. He grew to be a great shinobi and defeated thirty thousand Zetsu over the period of a day to prove his devotion to his hidden village. Personality He was rather proud of himself and in his power though he always assesses the situation before acting something he shares with his cousin Kabuto Yakushi. Appearance He had shaggy red hair and Hazel eyes. He wears a white sleeveless shirt under a Sunagakure flak jacket. He wears a set of green pants with matching sandals and bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins. Around his waist is a brown strap holding four scrolls in a pouch at the base of his back, each of these scrolls contains a large amount of sealed explosive tags for his chain disaster technique. During the fourth shinobi world war he fought using the sword of the flying thunder god and utilize several explosive tag techniques to break through defensive lines. All of these weapons were sealed within several scrolls and the daggers of the flying thunder god was sealed in an ANBU tattoo under the bandage of his left arm. These bandages can be unwrapped to reveal an array of explosive tags which enhance his Slashing bandages destructive capability. Abilities He has been noted to be a great shinobi, easily kage level or higher. He took to training under the akatsuki for six years and became one of the most feared shinobi in the world. Explosive tag techniques He is notable for his explosive tag techniques. He is capable of infusing them with fire natured chakra to knock out even a full blown shukaku and destroy several hundred Zetsu with a full length of fire imbued tags. He keeps tags hidden under his bandages in order to destroy opponents individually after impaling them with bandages. Nature type Fire release He is very skilled in the use of fire natured techniques, requiring several Anbu level water release techniques to extinguish it. His Fire Release: Great fireball technique was also able to break through the island turtle barrier. Senjutsu It has been noted during his sage transformation his skin turns white and scaly, his pupils become slitted and develop purple rings around them. He develops a naval snake like that of Kabuto Yakushi and reverts to using his daggers of the flying thunder god as oppose to his explosive tags. Speed Due to Senjutsu his speed greatly increases, able to use the daggers of the flying thunder god to deliver fatal blows at high speed. He is also capable of using them to sever the chakra pathway, their main purpose. Strength He is incredibly strong as shown when he could pull himself from the wreckage of a landslide unscaved, albeit he caused the landslide. He is also capable of toppling targets like the ten tails clones. Arcs Chunin exam arc